Am Abgrund
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Manche Dinge vergisst man nie… Spoiler Staffel 5/6


Eine kleine Geschichte über die Brüder...

**Spoiler:** Staffel 5 / 6

**Disclaimer: **Alle Rechte -… ihr wisst ja, Mr. Kripke, CW – nix gehört mir, nur einiges an aufgestauten Fan-Emotionen nach dem Staffelfinale und diese kleine Geschichte, die daraus entstanden ist ;)

* * *

Lieben Dank an meine _Beta Mystery_, die sich wieder einmal in das Chaos meiner Worte gewagt hat *hugs*

Viel Spaß beim Lesen ... Eure Lia :)

**

* * *

**

**Am Abgrund**

Träume waren wie ein Fenster zur Seele, ein kleiner Blick in das, was einen beschäftigte, in Dinge, die man fürchtete, liebte und begehrte. Manchmal waren sie wie dichter Nebel, der alles verschluckte und jedes gerade noch sichtbare Detail wieder außer Reichweite zog. Selten jedoch, wenn das Unterbewusstsein einem anscheinend eine Nachricht überbringen wollte, wurden sie greifbar und wenige Momente blieben.

Wie jetzt.

Augenblicke, winzige Fragmente aus der Vergangenheit brachen hervor, schnitten sich scharf wie Messerklingen ihren Weg durch die sonst undurchdringliche Watte des schlafenden Geistes.

Die Bilder rasten in seinem Kopf umher: Es waren kleine, unzählige Funken in einem Universum aus elektronischen Verbindungen und brachten ein Detail zum anderen, formten neue Orte und gaben leeren Gesichtern wieder eine Persönlichkeit.

Manche dieser Gesichter waren freundlich, liebevoll und brachten Wärme und Sehnsucht mit sich, andere - … andere brachten Schmerz, Furcht und Entsetzen, Dinge von unvorstellbarer Grausamkeit. Eine sanfte Berührung wurde zur metallenen Liebkosung einer blutverschmierten Klinge, ein warmer Lufthauch wurde zu sengender Hitze und ließ Haut erst rot, dann schwarz werden.

Der ewige Fluch dieser Familie. Schon als Kinder hatten sie gelernt, Alpträume als Wahrheit zu fürchten: Märchen von Dämonen, die sich heimlich unter dem Bett versteckten und mit kalten Fingern darauf warteten, ihre Beute zu erhaschen. Jetzt als Erwachsene und viele Jahre später waren die Träume intensiver, geprägt mit selber Erlebtem und dem Wissen, dass ein paar Stunden Dunkelheit die Ewigkeit sein können, die Ewigkeit in der Hölle – im wirklichen Sinne.

Nacht für Nacht – immer der gleiche Tanz am Abgrund, nicht fähig, die verhassten Bilder wieder in das Dickicht der Träume und damit ins Vergessen zu drängen.

Kräftige Hände, die übersät waren mit unzähligen kleinen, im Laufe der Zeit beinahe unsichtbar gewordenen Narben, tasteten ruhelos umher; Finger krallten sich in die Bezüge des Bettes – in rauen Stoff, so alt bekannt und doch gleichzeitig wie aus einer anderen Welt - suchten Halt in dem Strudel, der alles mit sich zog. Zu Knoten geballte Muskeln arbeiteten, wo eigentlich Bewegungslosigkeit sein sollte und Laken wickelten sich um Beine, die unbeholfen versuchten zu fliehen. Das empfindliche Organ mit dem ewigen Rhythmus in seiner Brust holperte, wehrte sich aufgeregt gegen das, was eine Etage höher die Synapsen zum Kochen brachte: Hölle. Folter. Qual und Angst.

Ein stummer Schrei dröhnte ungehört durch die Nacht, an einem fremden Ort in einem fremden Bett, mitten im Nirgendwo.

Als er die Augen aufriss, war Panik sein Begleiter; der verhasste kleine Teufel auf der Schulter, der einem zeigte, was Schwäche wirklich war. Der Raum um ihn herum schien zu leben, die Wände beschmiert mit tanzenden Schattenmalereien, deren Musik das leise Dröhnen der vorbeifahrenden Autos auf der Straße vor dem Motel war.

Die Realität jagte den Wahnsinn der Träume und prallte wie ein Schauer Hagelkörner auf ihn ein, hinterließ überall auf seiner Haut ein unangenehmes Pochen. Er war zurück in seinem alten Leben, das ihm wie aus einer anderen Welt erschien, aus einer anderen Zeit.

_Babum. _

Monster…

_Babum. _

Jagd.

Die unsichtbaren Gespenster an der Wand schienen über ihn zu lachen; waren sie doch in der Überzahl.

_Babum. _

Die Unruhe – nein, verdammt, es war _keine_ Panik! - ebbte langsam ab, Dank eines innerlich leise geflüsterten Mantras; dass nichts und niemand so ohne Weiteres hier hinein kam. Den kleinen Raum schmückten unzählige Siegel an Türen und Fenstern: Gegen Dämonen, Engel und sogar den Teufel persönlich - als wenn das je geholfen hätte.

Bei diesem lachhaften Gedanken, der so gar nicht komisch war, drehte er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, suchte im Schummerlicht mit den Augen das andere Bett im Zimmer und stutzte – dort wo sein Bruder unter den Decken liegen sollte, war nichts als Leere.

Doch nur ein Traum?

_Babum. Babum. _

Wie von einem Stromschlag getroffen - nicht dass ihm das fremd gewesen wäre - schoss er in die Höhe, die Finger dabei automatisch an der Waffe unter seinem Kopfkissen, deren Lauf Sekundenbruchteile später eine tödliche Verlängerung seines Armes bildete. Der schwere Griff lag beruhigend fest in seiner Hand. All das war ein tief verankerter Instinkt, der ihn nie verlassen hatte und auch nicht würde, bis sein Körper für immer zurück in die Hölle gejagt werden würde.

Wie in einer dieser überdimensionalen Wäschetrockner im Waschsalon drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis - Runde um Runde. Wo war der andere? War alles doch nur ein Traumgebilde in seinem Kopf gewesen und damit nur ein Hirngespinst, wie unzählige Male zuvor? Aber die zweite Tasche auf dem Boden sprach eine andere Sprache, die _fremde_ Jacke über der Lehne des klapprigen Motelstuhls ebenso.

_Babum. _

Geübte Augen scannten in Sekundenbruchteilen den Raum: Alle Schutzzeichen waren intakt und das Salz immer noch in einer feinen, undurchbrochenen Linie vor Fenster und Ausgang. Die Tür zum Bad war leicht angelehnt, aber kein Licht brannte, kein fließendes Wasser oder sonst etwas war zu hören – nur Stille, verdammt laute Stille.

Die Schlüssel des Wagens lagen unangetastet auf dem Tisch neben einem Stapel modriger Bücher, ein Laptop stand geschlossen daneben. Alles war so, wie es gewesen war und sein sollte, abgesehen von der klitzekleinen Tatsache, dass jemand Wichtiges in dem Bild fehlte.

Lautlos setzte er einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf den kalten, kratzigen Teppichboden und seine Zehen krümmten sich automatisch bei dem seltsamen Gefühl. Halb geduckt schälte er sich aus der klammernden Umarmung des Lakens, nie die Waffe senkend oder seine Wachsamkeit aufgebend und schlich erst um sein eigenes, dann um das zweite Bett herum, suchte nach einem Zeichen, nach irgendetwas in der Dunkelheit. Aber das, was er fand, war bei Weitem nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. In seinem Kopf spielten sich aller Art von Szenarien ab, aber nichts war vergleichbar mit dem, was er im Dunkel vor sich sah, oder besser _nicht _sah. Dort in der hintersten Ecke verbarg sich etwas in den Schatten und ein schwach funkelndes Augenpaar verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen, musterte ihn wachsam.

Er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er verstand ...

‚_Oh Sammy'_, schweigend.

Ganz langsam senkte Dean die Waffe, sich sehr wohl darüber bewusst, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte – Bruder hin oder her. Sam war ein fähiger Killer, wenn es darauf ankam, sich oder andere zu schützen, immerhin hatte Dean ihn unter Johns Aufsicht selber dazu ausgebildet. An all die Dinge, die er in der letzten Zeit zwangsweise dazu gelernt haben musste, erst gar nicht zu denken. Der Ältere schauderte, auf diesem Pfand weiter zu wandern würde jetzt keinem von beiden helfen und so tat er das in seinen Augen einzig Richtige – sich verdammt noch mal zusammen reißen und seinem Bruder helfen, wusste der Geier wie.

Wo er schon mal bei Geier war: Das argwöhnische Glitzern vor ihm verließ ihn keine Sekunde, auch wenn es das einzige war, was sich bewegte.

Draußen vor dem Fenster knirschten Kiesel, als ein Wagen auf dem Parkplatz einbog und für einen Augenblick das kleine Zimmer erhellte. Wie festgehalten auf einem Foto, brannte sich dieser kurze Moment auf seinen Netzhäuten ein und alles in Dean verkrampfte sich schlagartig; sein Herz holperte, von der Szene vor ihm aus dem Takt gebracht. Er wollte schreien, weinen, auf etwas einschlagen – und tat nichts davon. Stattdessen blieb er einfach stehen, hoffte auf einen Wink des Erkennens und auf ein Aufleben alter Verbindungen.

Sam lag, nur in Shirt und leichter Trainingshose, die er zum Schlafen trug, zusammengerollt in der hintersten Ecke, den Rücken an der Wand hinter ihm, den Griff fest und entschlossen um die Waffe in seiner Hand und den Kopf auf seinem linken Oberarm ruhend.

Dean war vielleicht kein Einstein, aber er war ein guter Jäger, war es zumindest gewesen, und erkannte, wann er selber als Bedrohung angesehen wurde. Ein Umstand, der angesichts des Jagdmessers in Sams, keineswegs schlafenden Fingern, tödlich sein konnte. Seine Augen, die sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, nahmen immer mehr Details auf, die anderen vielleicht verborgen blieben, ihm aber alles sagten: Sams Körper war zum Zerreißen gespannt, jeder Muskel geballt, um jeden Augenblick einsatzbereit zu sein. Ein lauerndes Tier, das die Gefahr wittert.

Dean verharrte in vollkommener Reglosigkeit. Minuten verstrichen und zwei Augenpaare fanden sich, hielten einander fest: Das eine bittend, das andere langsam an Härte verlierend.

Der Ältere hob kaum merklich die Schultern, bat so schweigend um _Erlaubnis_, als er vorsichtig zur Seite langte und die Waffe auf das Fußende der verwaisten Schlafstätte neben sich legte.

Die Hände nun leicht gehoben, die Handflächen nach außen, um zu versichern, dass keine Gefahr drohte, ging er einen kleinen Schritt vor, wartete und wagte einen zweiten. Ohne schnelle Bewegungen setzte er sich einfach auf den Boden, lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihm und füllte so die schmale Lücke zwischen dem Bett und seinem Bruder, immer darauf bedacht, Sam auf gar keinen Fall zu berühren.

Sitzen war sehr gut, denn mit Sicherheit hätten seine Knie bald nachgegeben, was eine wunderbare Nummer gewesen wäre, um zu beweisen, was für ein standhafter Waschlappen er war.

Dean blieb still, versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen, Sam nicht zu zeigen, wie aufgewühlt er war und starrte an die Wand gegenüber, musterte die kleine Tür, die zum Badezimmer abging, und tauchte für eine Sekunde mit seinem Blick in die Schwärze dahinter.

Er dachte zurück … holte tief Luft und öffnete den Raum tief in seinem Inneren, in dem er all seine dunkelsten Geheimnisse und Erlebnisse verbarg. Er watete hindurch, knietief in Blut versunken, hörte Schreie und sah verzerrte Gesichter, viele … zu viele. Um ihn herum standen unzählige Reihen von Regalen. Ein Archiv des Grauens. Die ersten von ihnen trug eine eingebrannte Zahl … eine winzige Nummer, die für ein Jahr stand. Sie waren angefüllt mit der Essenz des Schmerzes und Musterbögen zerschnittener, vernarbter Haut. Es war seine.

Dean wollte rennen, wollte dem allen entfliehen, das schwarze Loch in seinem Herzen herausschneiden und Verdrängen und wusste, dass es dennoch keinen anderen Weg gab zu verstehen … zu helfen. Für all das gab es keine Worte, kein Vergessen, es war für immer bei ihm - bei ihnen.

Als er neben sich blickte, sah er sich selber dort liegen, dachte zurück an diese erste Nacht im Haus seines Freundes, an die Angst, die einen in den Abgrund zog und ertränkte, auch wenn der Körper einer Statue aus Granit glich, einer scheinbar nicht einzunehmenden Festung.

Innen drin war es etwas ganz anderes.

Bobby hatte es gewusst, hatte dort gesessen, wo Dean jetzt war und hatte den Jüngeren schweigend durch diesen Horror begleitet und später nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Aber er hatte nicht verstanden … konnte es nicht. Dean allerdings kannte Details, quasi aus erster Hand und das war der kleine Funke, den es brauchte, um alte Verbindungen wieder aufflammen zu lassen.

Jahre in der Hölle, Blut und Folter – das hatten sie jetzt gemeinsam.

Als er seine ineinander verkrampften Finger löste und neben sich griff, seine Hand sachte über Sams klammernde Faust legte, die mit dem Messer darin kaum merklich zitterte, hoffte er, dass es nicht zu spät war für seinen Bruder.

Seine Zeit machte 40 Jahre zu einem Wimpernschlag.

Die Hölle veränderte jeden, formte, oder besser schliff einen, bis man nur noch ein Schatten Mensch war.

Beinahe bittend suchte er Sams Blick, der unschlüssig zwischen dem Messer und Dean hin und her wanderte. Der Ältere erkannte den Drang, sich der Berührung zu entziehen und der Suche nach Verstehen, Erinnern.

Brüder.

Familie.

Der Zwang, sich zu schützen kämpfte mit aufkeimendem Vertrauen und Stück für Stück löste sich die Umklammerung um den Griff, bis Dean die Klinge vorsichtig hervor zog und das Beben leerer Finger unter seinen stärker wurde.

„Shh…", ganz leise.

Mit der freien Hand schob er die Waffe außer Reichweite und zupfte gleichzeitig die halb vom Bett herab hängende Decke herunter, die er behutsam über den anderen neben sich legte. Sams ganzer Körper hatte begonnen zu zittern, Muskeln, die dauerhafte Anspannung gewohnt waren, protestierten ihrer Aufgabe beraubt und die nächtliche Kälte suchte sich ihren Weg unter zu dünne Kleidung.

Was als kleine Welle begann, endete in einem Tsunami.

Dean war über Stunden Sams Fels in der Brandung, der allen Urgewalten trotzte und ihm half, das zermalende Tosen zu überstehen, er hatte seinen Anker gefunden und sich daran geklammert, während des harten Weges zurück in die Welt, die eine fast vergessene für ihn war.

Vor zwei Tagen war er vor Lisas Tür aufgetaucht, hatte mehr mit Blicken, als mit Worten gesagt, die ihm fremd geworden zu sein schienen.

Es hatte Dean sprichwörtlich umgehauen. Seltsam, dass er keinen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob es wirklich _Sam_ war, als er ihn zermalmend in die Arme schloss, leise Fragen brabbelte, auf die er keine Antwort bekam.

Die Augen hatten genug gesagt – mehr brauchte er vorerst nicht.

Lisa hatte auf ihre Art verstanden und nicht nach dem Warum gefragt, hatte Dean gehen lassen. Ein Kuss und ein geflüstertes: „Pass auf dich auf!", waren ihr Abschied gewesen, zusammen mit einem unausgesprochenen: ‚…Komm wieder.'

Seit 24 Stunden hatte der große seinen kleinen Bruder wieder, der wie ein Heimkehrer aus dem Krieg wirkte.

Unschlüssig war Sam in das Auto gestiegen, das über viele Jahre sein Zuhause gewesen war.

Dean hatte aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet, wie der Jüngere beinahe zögerlich das schwarze Metall berührte und mit der Hand sanft darüber fuhr. Seine Art _Hallo_ zu sagen und der erste Moment, in dem der schmale Strich, den seine Lippen bildeten, einen kleinen Schubs nach oben bekam.

Geredet hatten sie kaum seit dem, wenn man es genau nahm, gar nicht. Beinahe, als wären sie Fremde. Nach Stunden leerer Blicke aus dem Beifahrerfenster hatte Sam sich einfach zusammengerollt, immer darauf bedacht, so wenig wie möglich Angriffsfläche zu bieten. An sich eine beachtliche Leistung, wenn beinahe zwei gestandene Meter sich auf den Beifahrersitz falteten. Müdigkeit strahlte von ihm ab wie Hitze von einem heißen Motorblock, sickerte durch jede Pore. Dean wusste, es brauchte Zeit, _er_ brauchte Zeit und riskierte ab und an einen Seitenblick, nur um auf dasselbe Bild zu stoßen: Lethargie, Stille und immer diese unterschwellige Wachsamkeit. Dunkle Augenringe ließen Sams Gesicht älter wirken, aber er schlief nicht, verweigerte sich selber das, was sein Körper so dringend verlangte.

Und Dean kannte den Grund.

Es gab nur einen Ort, an den er seinen Bruder hatte bringen wollte. Zurück nach Hause, zu Bobby – und so waren sie schließlich hier gelandet, auf dem Boden eines schäbigen Motelzimmers, auf halber Strecke. Dean machte sich keine Illusionen, wenn er auch nur eine Meile weiter gefahren wäre, hätte er den Wagen wahrscheinlich gegen einen Baum oder in den Graben gesetzt.

Es gab so vieles, was ihn verwirrte, Gefühle, die er niederzwang und Gedanken, die sich ineinander verknoteten wie die verdammten Stricke, die sie im Kofferraum hatten und dazu diese dumme Angewohnheit, alle drei Sekunden neben sich zu schauen, als ob Sam sich plötzlich wieder in Luft auflösen würde.

Schon allein daran zu denken tat weh und war kaum zu ertragen, hinterließ mehr frische Wunden auf den armseligen Resten seiner Seele, die er mit Freude jedem überlassen hätte, der Sam hätte helfen können. Bei Gott, er hätte, ohne zu zögern, mit ihm den Platz getauscht. Diese Leere all die Monate, mit dem Wissen, dass sein Bruder dort lebte und litt und ein Schwur aus Liebe ihn davon abhielt, das zu ändern. Das machte es grausam und doch irgendwie gerecht dem anderen gegenüber. Eine andere Art der Folter, aber nicht weniger schmerzhaft.

Er dachte, es wäre für immer, hatte sich selber gefühlt wie ein Toter unter den Lebenden…

Tief in Gedanken versunken saß Dean weiter auf dem kalten Boden, der genauso gut eine Eisscholle hätte sein können, er hätte es nicht bemerkt. Unbewusst hatte er wohl etwas zu fest zugedrückt und erschrak, als sich die Finger in seiner Hand leicht bewegten, um den bebenden Griff darüber zu lockern.

Entschuldigend zuckte er zusammen, wollte loslassen, doch Sam griff blitzschnell zu, traute sich ein winziges Stück aus dem Kokon, in den er sich zurückgezogen hatte und klammerte sich an die Hand seines Bruders, bevor der eine Möglichkeit hatte, sie ihm voll zu entziehen.

Deans Blick schoss zu Sams Gesicht, zu seinen Augen und für einen Sekundenbruchteil erkannte er darin seinen kleinen Bruder aus der Vergangenheit, ehe der Jüngere sich wieder in seine Welt zurückzog und die Lider schloss.

„Shh, ist okay, ich bin da …", nur ein Flüstern, kaum zu hören.

Er schluckte schwer, blickte hinab auf die verzweifelte Umklammerung zweier Hände, von der er nicht sagen konnte, wessen stärker war. Langsam und beruhigend begann er mit seinem Daumen in kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen über Sams Handrücken zu streichen. Eine Geste aus ihrer Kindheit, die jeden noch so schlimmen Alptraum verscheucht hatte, allein mit der Gewissheit, nicht allein zu sein, in dieser Welt aus Monstern und Dämonen.

Die Atmung des Liegenden wurde ruhiger, gleichmäßiger und die Silhouette unter der Decke entspannte sich allmählich, als der Schlaf an ihm zupfte und ihn langsam abdriften ließ.

Dean wusste, es würden wahrscheinlich nur Minuten der Ruhe sein, bis die Vergangenheit sie einholte, aber er würde da sein, jedes einzelne Mal.

Sam lag immer noch auf der Seite, den Kopf so dicht neben Dean, dass dieser jeden Atemzug wahrnahm und dessen Körperwärme spürte…

Wärme hieß Leben …

Ein kleiner Schluchzer entkam und Dean kämpfte verzweifelt um Beherrschung, in diesem kurzen ungesehenen Moment. Sam war zurück, er hatte seinen Bruder wieder – immer und immer wieder redete er zu sich selber, konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, traute sich nicht zu blinzeln, aus Angst, dann wieder alleine zu sein.

Seine Sicht verschwamm, noch ehe er etwas dagegen tun konnte und eine Träne schlich sich frech aus seinem Augenwinkel, balancierte an einer Wimper entlang, stürzte sich schließlich über die Klippe und rollte seine Wange hinab, nur um von anderen ihrer Art verfolgt zu werden. Dean hielt sie nicht auf. Zu oft hatte er sich zusammengerissen, scheiß drauf … scheiß auf alles.

Als er ein kurzes Drücken seiner Hand spürte, wusste er, er war endlich nicht mehr allein.

**- Ende -  
**


End file.
